War
by Erwin Rommel98
Summary: Nick goes over the top at the Third Battle of Ypres in World War One. This is a short story, and this will be the only chapter. there are two endings to this. One for those who like tragedy, and one for those who don't. You can decide what his fate is.


Mud was everywhere. It seeped into your shoes and clothes through every seem and hole and there was nothing you could do about it. Nick was running through a communications trench, coming back from a field hospital where he had gotten some more bandages and pain killers when he tripped and fell. He cursed as he stood up, pulling his rifle out of the mud where it had fallen barrel first. He cleaned it off as best he could, but he was in a hurry to get back to the front. They were about to launch an attack and he had to be back in time or face being court martialed for cowardness.

It was 3:40am and quite dark. Overhead in the inky blackness were thick grey clouds laden with water that threatened to let loose at any minute, adding to the already massive amount of rain that had fallen in the last few weeks and that with the help of the shells and shovels had turned the ground into a giant morass with the consistency of pudding. Nick had given up on tryto stay completely dry days ago when the rains had begun. Everyone else had too. The only places one could go to keep dry where the little dugout rooms that had been dug into the rear of the trenches. There, one could warm up and take of his shoes and dry his feet, fighting of the dreaded trench foot. If one was lucky, he could also catch a quick bight of hot food and some sleep. But the dugouts had their own dangers.

The enemy was constantly sending large caliber artillery shells over. Just random shells meant to keep them from being able to settle down. Eventually you got used to it, but sometimes you just went nuts. Either way, one could always land on you and send you to kingdom come. If you were in a dugout, it could kill you another way. By causing the ground to 'liquify' and bury those in the room. Very rarely would anyone survive that, and usually that room just became your grave.

Gas was another problem, especially mustard gas. Mustard gas was a liquid in colder temperatures, and it would sometimes get on your clothes without you knowing it. Nick had heard stories of mammals going into a dugout to get warm after a guard shift or just being out in the trenches, with some mustard gas liquid on his uniform and after a minute of being in the warm dugout the liquid would turn to gas and most of the time the one with it on his uniform would be gassed, sometimes along with everyone else in the dugout too, if they weren't fast enough.

Nick hurried down the trench, following its zigzags and trying not to fall again. The attack was due to start at 3:50 promptly. Finally, he reached the front trench.

"Nick, you get the bandages?" an otter called out. His helmet had a red cross on it.  
"Yes." Nick said breathlessly. "Here."  
He dug into a satchel and pulled out ten gauze bandages and some morphine capsules.

"That's it?" The otter asked as he put the meager supplies into his own medic satchel.

"Yeah, that's all they could spare." Nick said. "They said they needed all they can get. Especially since the last batch of resupply didn't really make it through."

The otter sighed. "I guess this will have to do then."

Nick just nodded and looked around. Soldiers were standing right up next to the front wall of the trench all up and down the trench. Nick was part of a company that was made up of mostly predators, from all over England. They had started out with 150 mammals when they had arrived in June of that year. Now, on July 31st, 1917 they were down to 102 without having seen any real significant action.

That was about to change.

The ones in command had decided to launch another offensive near Ypres. This would be the third one and its overall goal was to capture the Roulers where there was a major railroad junction that was vital for Bosch to move his supplies around.

The section of the line they were in was on the far right of the main offensive. Their goal for the day was to try to get to the German's third line of defense about 3500 yards away.

"Are you lads ready!?" Nick heard his commanding officer, Captain Wimble call from further down the trench. There was a spattering of what could have been yeses but most of them stayed quiet, listening to the occasional _crump _of the heavy caliber shells as they fell around the German lines.

At 3:50 the artillery opened up and dropped shells some two hundred yards away. It would help to cover them for at least part of the time they were traversing the 400 yards or so of hell that was no-mans-land on this part of the line.

The loud shrill of a whistle come from Captain Wimble, and up they popped over the parapet and began to advance. The shells provided cover from enemy small arms fire for a little bit, but it would have to stop once the infantry got closer. After 300 yards it did, and within seconds the Germans opened up with everything they had. Before, they had been harassed by return artillery, but now that the explosions and smoke from their own guns had died down, the Germans could direct more and better return artillery, and it was murderous.

But it didn't stop them. They made it to the first objective. There, they consolidated their men and started out towards the next object nearly a thousands yards away. Nick's mind was lost in the sound of the battle. He moved without really realizing it. Firing his weapon at unseen enemies, yelling, and running and dodging like a mad man. Mammals were dying all around him, but he didn't seem to notice. The medic he had given the bandages too stopped to help someone before disappearing in a cloud of mud and smoke.

Then suddenly his senses were thrown back into reality with the sudden shock of a shell exploding not fifteen feet in front of him, hurling him threw the air like a ragdoll. His gun went flying, but thankfully his helmet stayed on. He landed on his back many feet away in a crater that was mercifully new and therefore didn't yet have any water in it. Still, the mud was thick enough to cushion him when he hit the ground. He lay dazed for a few seconds. Slowly, the fog went away, and things became focused, and he was suddenly aware of a very warm liquid all over his stomach. He tried sitting up but was struck by a massive pain that hit like a tsunami, causing him to fall back gasping for breath. At first, he could think of any reason why he should be in pain and he tried sitting up again just to have the same thing happen again. Then whatever was left of the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins and muddling his thoughts dissipated, and he was left in a sudden mind-numbing amount of pain.

With difficulty, he was able to sit up just enough to see that his uniform looked like someone had taken a giant razor and slashed it across his stomach. Poking through the gash was the unmistakable shape of a piece of intestine, covered in blood.

Nick groaned and leaned back.

"HELP!" he called then gasped in pain. It hurt to yell.

He tried again, but the pain was too much. _Maybe someone will find me_ he thought.

Around him, the sounds of battle went on. Another shell landed nearby, showering him with mud and water and partially hiding him. After a couple minutes Nick was beginning to lose hope that someone would see him. Already he had seen three mammals run by the edge of the hole, but none had looked down into it.

Nick's mind was suddenly filled with the thought of home, of the girl he had just married, despite both of their parent's disapproval. Careful to not move to fast and causing to much pain, Nick reached back and took of his helmet, whose brim had become partly stuck in the mud. Inside the lining was a picture, creased from being constantly removed and put back. He ran a muddy finger across it.

"I love you." He said quietly. The mammal in the picture was silent, but Nick could almost feel the love coming from her. He felt a warmness trickle down the side of his face and he realized he was crying.

Already his hands were growing week from blood loss, and it was getting hard to keep his eyes open. all the things they had planned together flashed through his head. The small house they were going to buy, complete with carrot garden and chicken coop. the laughter of children. Adopted children, seeing as a rabbit and a fox couldn't have kids, but that was alright. He would love them the same as if they had come from his own loins.

Slowly, he brought the picture up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, then he turned it over and read the brief inscription on the back.

"Look at me when you're feeling down. All my love, Judy."

Nick sighed. The pain had begun to go away, and already the world was going grey. Then he heard a loud squelching sound right in front of him.

"Hey! I need a medic over here!" he heard. A mammal knelt down beside him.

"You're going to be alright pal. We'll get you out of here."  
Nick knew though that he wouldn't be alright. Already everything was completely grey. And sounds were muffled.

"Tell her I love her." He said.

"You can do it yourself pal."

Nick could barely speak. "No, I…" then his voice failed. Another shell exploded, but it seemed like it was a million miles away. The last thing Nick felt was the soft touch of another mammals fingers as they gingerly closed his eyes.

**Just wanted to write a quick tragedy. Let me know what you think. **

**signing off, **

**Erwin**

**Alternate Ending for those of you who don't want to see him die. **

Nick laid the picture on his chest and sighed. His vision started turning grey. But then something happened. Nick heard a loud squelch in the mud as another mammal jumped down into the hole with him.

"You're going to make it pal! I'm a medic. I'll get you out of here." Nick felt a pinprick in his thigh. Slowly, the pain went away. Maybe he was going to make it after all. Suddenly, he took new hope. Maybe he would be able to have that house in the countryside with that chicken coop. Maybe, he would be able to sit on the porch with the morning coffee and read the paper while his wife worked to her heart's content in the garden, growing all sort of things. The thoughts made him try even harder to stay alive, and to his surprise, he was able to bring back his vision.

He looked around. Kneeling over him was another fox. Around his arm was a white band with a big red cross on it. His helmet also had a red cross on it. Nick watched as he gingerly washed the bit of intestine that was sticking out with water from his canteen before carefully pushing them back into his abdomen. Then the medic pulled out a bunch of bandages in a crinkly paper wrapping.

"I'm going to lift you a bit pal. Gotta get this 'round your waist."

With that, the fox began to wrap him. After the second lifting to get the bandage under him Nick passed out.

He awoke to the sound of wind rustling through curtains. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The room around him was lit by a soft yellow/white light. His eyes roved around the room. To his right was a window that was open about halfway, letting a soft window blow through and rustle the open curtains. The walls were painted a soft eggshell color that radiated the sun's light in a soft, warm manner. Beside the bed was a small table with a jug of something, presumably water, and a bowl with a towel folded next to it. To his left was another mammal, a capybara. His face was wrapped in bandages, leaving only his nose clear. the capybara had a small table identical to his. Beyond him was a single closed door. Beside the door was a chair, in which sat a rabbit nurse whose head was lulling on her chest in sleep, her ears covering her face

Nick then focused his attention on the pitcher of water. Thirst suddenly overwhelmed him. He tried to move but groaned as a dull pain shot through his midriff. Now, he could also feel the pleasantly tight squeeze of the bandages around his stomach. _How am I supposed to use the restroom?_ he thought.

Nick heard a shuffle from across the room and looked over to see that the nurse had awakened.

"Nick?" the nurse said in a soft voice.

"Yes?" he said._ How does she know my name?_ he thought. _Must be from my dog tags_.

"Oh, Nick! You're awake!" the nurse said, standing up and running over to him. That's when he recognized her.

"Judy?" he asked with amazement. "What are you doing here?"  
Judy bent over and gave him a kiss right on the lips, taking his breath away.

"I became a nurse soon after you shipped out." she said as she stroked his head. "It got so lonely without you around. I decided I should go do my part too, and here I am!"

"But how did you get _here_?" He asked. He could barely believe his luck, and a huge smile began to grow on his face as he asked.

"Dumb luck. I was at the station when they brought in a load of wounded, fresh from the front. You just happened to be in the second car, and I saw you and instantly recognized you, despite your uniform being filthy. But what really proved me right was the picture of me I had given you. You were still clutching it your paw." At this, tears started flowing from Judy's eyes.

"Do, do you still have that picture?" he asked after a second of quiet.

"I hoped you would ask." Judy said smiling. She reached into a pocket on her nurse's dress and carefully pulled out a small picture. "Complete with mud." she said with a small laugh.

"Here." she said, taking one of his paws and gently pressing the fragile paper into it. "I'll get you a new one later."

Nick looked at her. "Oh Judy," he said, then stopped. he could talk without crying. Judy noticed.

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything."

She went back to the door and grabbed the chair she had been sitting in and brought it back to Nick's bedside. she sat down and took Nick's paw, the one without the picture in it, and squeezed it with both of her's. then she laid her head on the pillow beside him. "Let's just enjoy the moment, she said. We can talk later."

Nick nodded. He never thought it was possible to be this happy. His war was over, and he had survived with all his limbs and senses. But most importantly, he had love.


End file.
